Robins Eggs and Sea Foam
by Assasin Sass
Summary: It's the Quarter Quell. Finnick and Peeta are thrown into the tournament, but can tragedy blossom friendship and even more? Finnick's P.O.V.
1. Swimmers

**This is my first story and I know this chapter is kinda short, but the rest will be longer! Please review!**

****I do not own the Hunger Games in any way.

* * *

><p>There he stood. His bright blue eyes were wide with confusion. He glances down at the water mere inches from his feet and swallows. I knew what I had to do. I touch Katniss's shoulder and say to her, not taking my gaze off Peeta; "I'll get him."<p>

Stubborn Katniss replies, "I can." But I already dropped my weapons to the sandy island of the cornucopia.

"Better not exert yourself. Not in your condition." I flash one of my charming smiles and reach for her belly. It was true. "Cover me." I dive like always, perfectly, into the waters. Out of the corner of my eye I see Katniss raise her bow and look around the sand island. I quickly make it to the metal plate Peeta is standing on.

"You have got to come with me." I say as I flash the bangle with the flames out of the water, "Trust me." Peeta silently whimpers and nods his head and splashes into the water. I grab him under the arms and across the chest and swim back to the water island. He gripped my arm with his life and I felt power as I held this scared little bird under me. He did have a strength to him though. I could feel under my arms that he did. As I finally swim to Katniss again, Peeta automatically switches trust. He grabs her hand as she hauls him out of the water. Then he kissed her.

Jealousy? Why would I be jealous? But I did feel something. I don't know what, but I did indeed feel it. _Snap out of it Finnick! You're in the Hunger Games for heaven's sake! _I scold myself. Im dragged back into the conversation when Mags is mentioned.

"We can't leave Mags behind. She's one of the few people who actually likes me." I blurt out.

O.O.O

We run for the jungle. Mags perched on my back, with Peeta in from of the caravan and Katniss taking the rear. Peeta slices through the branches and fauna. I could see the sweat form on his back as we stalked the jungle territory. Soon I feel Mags growing tired from clinging to my back and ask for a rest. Katniss runs off to climb a tree or something. Peeta sits on the ground next to me.

"Thank you for saving me from that metal plate. I don't know how to swim." Peeta's cheeks grew red and looked down at the ground.

"That is nothing to be ashamed of," I put my arm on Peeta's reassuringly, "I bet more than half of the other tributes could either." Peeta gave me a warm smile. Katniss returned with a somewhat dark look on her face.

"What's going on down there, Katniss? Have they all joined hands? Taken a vow of nonviolence? Tossed the weapons in the sea in defiance of the Capitol?" I asked mockingly knowing _exactly_ what she is thinking. I just need to get to the point. Make her understand. She needed to understand that these people were born killers, violence boiled in their blood. All except for Peeta. Charming, charismatic and intoxicating Peeta.


	2. Revelations

**I apologize for taking so long to update! I got distracted by... tumblr. Blah**

**Thank you to those who reviewed, you know who you are ;D **

**Have a clovely day!**

****I do not own the Hunger Games in any way.

* * *

><p>Katniss's grip on the bow shifts. As did something in her eyes. She herself is thinking simply how fast she could shoot me. I know that if I start to strategize as well she will know I am. But if I don't, I could be dead in seconds. She is fast; she could catch me if I run. But close up combat isn't hers. Whereas, I could both throw the trident and spear her with it if need be. No. She will make the first move, and before the arrow hits I can defend myself. Then I can attack her before she reloads. What a plan!<p>

But then Peeta steps between us. Right in between an incoming battle.

"So how many are dead?" he asks.

_Move! _I scream inside my head. He is worth so much more than to die in the scramble between me and his little _fiancé. _

"Hard to say," Katniss answers. "At least six, I think. And they're still fighting."

"Let's keep moving. We need water." Peeta says. And with that he saved us from fighting. Genius. Of course he knew what was going on, and he knew exactly how to save both of us from death or injury.

As the day wears on, there is not even a hint of where water is. No sign of a lake, no sound of a river. Nothing. We can't drink saltwater, it will only make us thirstier. I concentrate on Peeta's back so not to pass out from dehydration.

"Better find some soon, we need to be undercover when the others come hunting us tonight." I say. After about half an hour I hear Katniss murmur something. I can't quite make out what she said, just slurred words. In front of us is a hill with a clearing above it.

A cry shoots from Katniss's lips. Immediately after a sharp buzz and hiss shoot through the air. As does Peeta. He is thrown off the force field and knocks me and Mags down. For a moment I am disoriented. A burnt smell wafts through the air.

"Peeta?" I hear Katniss look for a response in the motionless boy. He is silent. Something in my heart twists. My stomach jumps into my throat. But I am no fool. I have to hurry. Time is of the essence.

"Peeta!" Katniss cries. I glance over and see her slapping him as if to wake him. But still no Peeta.

"Peeta!" Once more she screams. I prop Mags up against a tree and run to the body. Pushing Katniss out of the way I reach for his neck searching for a pulse. None. I block off his nose so no air can escape from his lungs.

"No!" Screams Katniss, attempting to 'save' Peeta from me. I hit her hard and square on the chest to keep her away from something I was sure about. After all I have been using CPR my whole life. I block of his nose again and tilt his chin up wards. I take a breath of air and blow it into his mouth. _I must save him._ I repeat this three times before leaving his lips and unzipping the chest to his jumpsuit and start to pump over his heart. I do this thirty times before returning to his mouth. _His mouth. A perfect shape. And perfect use. I need to save him. I need to. _I switch off to his chest again, taking in the angles and damning myself on the thought of not saving him. For what seems like hours, but in reality minutes, I continue using CPR. Then he coughs.

I am elated with joy. I cannot comprehend how happy I am he is alive. My eyes burn with the threat of tears. I sit back on my knees.

"Peeta?" Katniss scrambles over to him, pushing back his hair and holding his face. I turn to jealousy. _Jealous? What are you jealous of?_ I think to myself. _Peeta has Katniss. You have Annie. _Annie. Have I really forgotten her in the heat of the day and the thrill of the game? How could I? She is the only person I have ever loved? Even so, what is this twinge of jealousy inside me? My thoughts turn to those of Peeta, and the feel of his lips. Ever wondering what they would taste of if he wasn't on deaths doorstep and the feelings were different. Suddenly something inside me changed. Annie, whom I had always thought I love more than anything in the world, was pushed aside. Replaced. Forgotten.

Katniss sobbed over the boy she loved. I was drawn back into reality by this.

"It's okay. It's just her hormones. From the baby." I say, panting from the effort of reviving Peeta and keeping my feelings contained.

"No. It's not—" Katniss is cut off by her own sobbing. _No, it's not?_ What could she mean like that? An idea surfaces. Is she really pregnant? But I push it aside by the absurdity.

Katniss blows her nose on moss Mags retrieves.

.O.O.

As Katniss climbs a tree to look for water. I sit in silence with Mags and Peeta.

"I never said thank you." Peeta looks up at me. I notice a gleam in the younger boy's eyes.

"What?" I ask.

"For saving me." Peeta nods, "Thank you." He gently touches my upper arm.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review xoxo<strong>


	3. Over, Under, Over, Under

**Okay. Now I am really sorry for the wait. I keep getting distracted aha. I promise to try and update more often. **

**I do not own the Hunger Games series or Characters at all.**

**Please Review! **

* * *

><p>I glance down at the younger boy's hand touching my arm. It took a moment to register what was said and to feel the prickles in my arm. But when the moment finished, I suck in a breath and brush off the jitters in my arm as Peeta pulled away.<p>

"Oh, yeah, no problem." I made a nervous laugh, "I was just doing what was necessary."

"No really. You could have just let me die. Like that. No one would blame you, no one knew you could perform CPR. Well maybe Mags. You could have simply watched my life slip away. Why didn't you? Ya know, save me?" Peeta beamed at me with his bright blue eyes.

"It was just reflexes I guess. You were in an alliance with me. I guess it needed to save the person I was responsible for." I said.

Peeta gave me a sceptical look. He could see the holes in that story. I guess it was the truth, but not the whole truth.

.oOo.

Water.

Water.

Water. Such a needed resource. It is elusive in this arena. I can barely make it, I wonder how Peeta and Mags are even faring at all. And soon they need to pull over. They can't handle it. I don't blame them.

I pick a nice campsite nearby the force field. There are tons of tall grasses around the camp. Mags and I start to weave mats of them. Over, under, over, under. The rhythm is entrancing. At least until Peeta sits next to me peeling forcefield-roasted nuts. Katniss mumbles off to find water and we are left to our devices. Over, under, over, under.

"So, where do you think the water is?" Peeta asked breaking the silence.

"I honestly have no idea heh. Katniss didn't even see anything when she was scouting." I finish.

Mags smacks her gums together, her way of talking. Over, under, over, under.

"Ahh!" Peeta throws the nuts in frustration. "I'm so thirsty. Why does it have to be like this?" He breaks into sobs. No tears fall. I reach over and pat his shoulder and try to calm him down.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't take it really." Peeta looked up into my eyes.

"Yeah. I understand." I murmur in agreement. Over, under, over, under.

The cannon booms. Eight, eight dead. Gone. Over, under, over, under.

Mags and I complete the hut in no time. Katniss returns with some kind of rodent we dub the tree rat, and brings discouraging words of water. That night the seal appears and we all sit at the entrance of our huts. My eyes wander as Peeta's hand slips into Katniss's. A pang of sadness touches me, but I shrug it off. I watch the names and pictures flash in the sky. We sit in silence.

Dangling in the air, a silver parachute floats gracefully infront of us. It's a hollow metal tube, tapered slightly at one end. On the other end a small lip curves downward. We all stare at it in confusion. None of us have any idea what it is.

As Katniss lays on the mat Peeta gently rubs her back. How I crave him to do that to me. Loving, tender and sweet. I sit there in loneliness as Peeta kindly touches her back and rubs her shoulder blades, releasing the tension in her. I was terribly jealous.

.oOo.

Water.

Water.

Water.

Again it's the only thing on my mind but in a good way this time. Katniss figured it out. A spire. Genius. I don't usually give her much, but she's smart. Maybe she will be useful. But in the meantime, water. It flows from the spire and right onto the dry patch that is my tongue. It's beautiful.

I volunteer to watch for the night. I sit there, thoughts running, jogging, sprinting through my mind. I hate this. Why did I fall for the one I couldn't have. He rests so peaceful. I run my hands through my hair and kick a tree as hard as I can.

Of course this action wakes him.

"Ahh what? Is someone attacking us?" He asks with drowsy eyes, barely opening. God he was adorable.

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Sleep tight Peeta." I say to him while I watch him with semi-hungry eyes. Thankfully he doesn't notice the eyes or my expression in his exhaustion. If he did, I would have been caught.

I am forced to go a bit farther into the trees to take out my frustration, but not too far as to neglect my cam duties.

Then it starts. I listen to the bell ringing as I walk back to camp, ears alert. Twelve tolls, rings or whatever I would call them. Katniss gives me a same look that confirms I am not just going crazy. But then she tells me to sleep. But I can't. I just can't sleep anymore. I toss and turn eternally until I hear her shouts. And her voice did not seem calm.


	4. Foggy

**Okay guys... Really sorry about the delay this time! To make it up to you I am planning to publish at least 3 chapters this week! And I will publish one tomorow :). If i dont, please I invite you to harass me via pm, or send me anon threats on my tumblr (on my account page), or give me harsh reveiws :(... Again I am sorry for the delays!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games**

* * *

><p>Burning! The blisters form on my face, hands and every single part of exposed skin the fog touches. I grab Mags and sling her onto my back, her rousing from her sleep.<p>

_Peeta!_

Peeta!

_Is he okay?_

I look back and a wave of relief washes over me. Katniss is dragging him by the hand. I may not think too well of her, but she does really care for him. They run after me through the jungle away from the fog.

We run, dashing through tropics, away from the impassable wall of fog. Fog that would lead to certain death. The poison is now seeping into the jumpsuit.

I stop and look back towards Katniss and Peeta. The wall is right behind them.

"Keep going!" I shout, "Don't stop!" There, words of encouragement seemed to help them speed up. But then Peeta trips. I gasp a bit and he is helped up by Katniss. Peetas face starts to sag. The chemicals in the game makers fog targets the nerves. I bite my lip to keep from tears to fall. No. _No. NO! _The entirety of the fog is about to bear down on them. My eyes burn and blur with sobs. I suck back a cry. Katniss's arm begins to spasm. Peeta can't walk.

I sprint to them and help Peeta run from the fog. In about fifteen yards, I have to stop.

"It's no good. I'll have to carry him. Can you take Mags?" I ask Katniss in desperation. Now we run, me carrying Peeta, Katniss carrying Mags. The fog still burned, but we had bigger worries. Peetas legs were becoming spastic, and Katniss was barely keeping her arm under control. I try to lead us downhill, towards the beach. I almost cry in anticipation to bathe in the saltwater.

Katniss falls, and the following events crush me entirely. She crashes to the ground and I know that she can't get up. Her legs keep flailing. Now the tears do come. They bead and begin to crawl down my face. Katniss cries as well about not being able to do it. Mags stands up and kisses me on the lips. I know it means goodbye. She hobbled into the fog and I look away as I choke back the tears. I can't look. I. just. Can't.

But I quickly swallow my sobs and know if I stay still I will die. So I keep going.

"Finnick?" Katniss calls, after the cannon shoots. But I can't turn around and look at her, I might see the hovercraft take away _her _body. So I keep running until I collapse.

I fall down onto my face. Peeta lands ontop of me and bliss full imagination takes route. _Let the fog kill us. Just leave me with his body forming to mine. Just let me happy one last time. _

I feel a heavier weight on my back and I involuntarily groan. Katniss says something but my ears feel like it has cotton balls in it. I no longer feel any weight on me. In fact, I don't feel anything. I do not panic. I just sleep

_I stare into his eyes as he grabs my hands. His white smile greets me. It seems we are in district 4, or at least still in the arena. We were on a beach and the sun shone down and highlighted his hair. Peeta laughed a bit. _

"_You know what Finnick?" Peeta softly spoke to him._

"_What?" _

"_I knew you were special to me. From when you rescued me off the metal disc by the cornucopia. And when you pulled me from the grips of death? I thought that would be the only time I would feel your lips. I never imagined that you would ever see me the same way." Peeta confessed, "I mean… you had Annie. And if you were constantly visiting the Capitol for ehrm… business, how would you even have the eyes for me?"_

"_Oh Peeta. How could you ever think something like that!" I choked back tears of his own. "I have to confess that I thought that the last time I would feel your lips was when I save you as well. I guess we were both wrong." _

_Peeta leaned in closer. I stared at his lips. His nice, warm looking lips. And for a moment we stood there still and waiting. _But then I woke up.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Also a quick side note... Please Review! <em>**


	5. Thank You

**Sorry this one is so short! ehh whatever. I kept my promise! Please Review!**

**I do not own the Hunger Games at all.**

* * *

><p>I awake and my body is on fire. Not literally, but it feels that way. Half my body is in the water and as I can see the neurotoxins are seeping out into it. My head is resting on Katniss's lap. They push the rest of my body into the water up to my neck. The burn is relief. The toxins leave me and the salt leaves nice tingles.<p>

"There's just your head left, Finnick. That's the worst part, but you'll feel much better after, if you can bear it," Peeta looks in my eyes with a completely sincere look.

When my head finally plunges under the water the pain is imminent. But soothing. I open my eyes and see the swirls of poison make slink off deeper into the water.

It's beautiful.

Then a disturbance in the water. Peeta gets up and leaves. _No! My love stay!_ But he leaves anyways.

But then I get distracted by the swirls of white again. I can almost feel my arms. I twitch the right. The left. There. Soon I am moving them. Now for the legs. I try to kick but they are still too stiff. So instead I try to roll my ankles. After about a minute I can do it successfully. So I try to kick my legs. After a while I can move. I Can Move!

The water is my home, my sanctuary, my haven. I whip through the wave, dive, twirl and flip. Ba! That rhymed! This is the most wonderful experience of my life! It`s like a whole new me!

Katniss! Oh Katniss! I could kiss her for saving me! Instead I surprise her and pop up beside her. She scolds me, I laugh. I can see myself warming up to her.

We walk up to the jungle to help Peeta. He`s standing under a big tree. Katniss touches my arm. My eyes flicker upwards into the treeline.

A large mass of orange, warm, mammalian bodies weigh above us. The monkeys are perched all around us within the trees. I quickly move my trident in my hands for a better grip.

Peeta and Katniss quibble a bit but eventually he obliges and comes walking to the beach. But then his eyes flicker upward. They all attack. Fang, fur and fury attack all at once. The mutts bear down on us. I twist turn and use the same fluid motions as I did swimming, but only deadly.

I turn around only to see a monkey feet away from killing Peeta. _NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! _It is a personal hell for but a moment, because _she_ saves him. The District 6 girl embraces the monkey, saving my sanity. _Thank you_, my insides cry, _thank you so much_.


	6. New Friends

**Not too happy with this chapter :( Doesn't have enough Peeta/Finnick. but more of the Finnick/Katniss Friendship. Please Review!**

**I do not own the Hunger Games at all :3**

* * *

><p>I stumbled out to the edge of the forest as the morphing dies in the sand. I look at the dead monkeys and pick up each arrow out of the carcasses. Every once and a while I would look back and see Peeta talking her to sleep. She seemed happy. By the time I had gathered a large handful, I returned to Peeta and Katniss and the now dead woman.<p>

I volunteer to watch guard. _Mags. _I can't believe she is gone. I don't know what to do. So I cry. Not loud, but tears to appear. And once I am all cried out, I have to move. For about an hour I pick tuffs of grasses and vines, then I begin to weave. I first weave a nice little hut for Peeta and Katniss. As I see them snuggling together, I am almost brought to tears again.

I then weave three bowls, filling two with water. After that I dive for some muscles. The water cools my beginning-to-be-itchy face. Actually, my face is really itchy. That damn fog made my face go all scabby. God. And now the scabs are healing and my face and body are so itchy. I grab enough muscles, and then put them into the woven bowl and start cracking some open with a rock and eating them.

Katniss soon wakes up. I am actually starting to warm up to this girl, no matter how envious I am of her. We joke around a bit and eat some muscles. Suddenly a tube of something floats down towards Katniss's face.

"About time." She squeals, before moaning in pleasure at the relief she has found of the contents. It was this gross brown paste, but it did look tempting. But in no way am I putting that putty on me.

"It's like your decomposing." I joke, but it honestly looked like that. Ya, like _I_ was going to put _that _on _my_ face. Why ruin perfection?

But then again, it was tempting. And the itching was getting worse. Finally I gave up and had to put some on. It did feel good. Not good, amazing. It made the itch practically disappear!

"Poor Finnick. Is this the first time in your life you haven't looked pretty?" Katniss says.

"It must be. The sensation's completely new. How have you managed it all these years?" I joke back.

"Just avoid mirrors. You'll forget about it,"

"Not if I keep looking at you," I laugh. After that we are forced to help each other slather more of the liquid on. She rubs some on my back and I moan in relief. Her face turns red. I return the favour and rub the ointment on hers. I have to admit, she is pretty, but my sights are still set on Peeta. But still, no wonder he went with her.

For a while she and I just sit there and soak in the relief. Then she states:

"I'm going to wake Peeta,"

"No, wait. Let's do it together. Put our faces right in front of his." I smile.

We place our gross, mucky faces right in his. _I can feel his breath. _I smile to myself. In a sweet voice Katniss chants to Peeta:

"Wake up. Wake up Peeta."

He opens his bright blue eyes and shouts.

"Aaah!" He scuttles back further into the hut, and me and Katniss roll over laughing.


	7. Kisses In the Meadow

**Okay because of my foul chapter last week, this one has more Finnick/Peeta than before!**

**K I need to clear up some stuff first. I skipped about a half chapter cuz there weren't very much opportunities for the pairing, so this takes place just after Johanna, Beetee and Wiress show up. Johanna and Katniss take guard and this chapter is basically Finnick's dream.**

**I am really proud of this one, because it really satisfied my fangirling heart for a bit. Hope it does for you. *SPOILER* (they actually kiss! *gasp*!)****I do not own the Hunger Games Series in any way shape or form.**

* * *

><p>Katniss and Johanna stood guard. And I got some peaceful, restful and wonderful sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>In this new dream I am no longer on a beach. In fact, I only remember this place from years ago, when I won the Hunger Games at first. District 12 and Peeta's home. I can see the layer of coal dust on every tree, rock and person. The starvation in their bones.<em>

_I am sitting in a field. It's grass was not very green and the dandelions are poking just out of the weeds that fester. I am sitting on a red checkered blanket and I seem to be alone. It is quiet and I like it. Peace. _

_Suddenly two warm hands cover my eyes._

"_Guess who?" A familiar voice taunts me._

"_Katniss? No, this must be Johanna, I'm positive."_

"_You're crazy." Peeta ruffles my hair and sits down next to me. Around his forearm is a wicker basket filled with unknown delights. _

"_So what are we doing?" I ask curiously._

"_Oh nothing. Just having a picnic!" Peeta smiles. He opens a latch and pulls out a bottle of some unknown substance with a scaly exterior. He pours two cups for us. I take a cautious sip. I pull my face back in disgust._

_Peeta however doubles over in laughter, "Not used to the District 12 stuff eh?"_

"_Oh quiet down there mister!" I pout as Peeta wipes away a tear._

"_That was good," He giggles as he pulls out some bread from the basket. He spreads some cheese over it before handing a piece to me. It was wonderful._

"_Baked it myself." Peeta smirked._

"_You? Baked this?" I ask through greedy mouthfuls._

"_Yup!" His face turns serious, "Some people think there is no use for baking in this world. I think the opposite. Baking is the only good thing in Panem. The only thing besides you of course." There I can't hold myself back any longer. I lean over and kiss him._

_His head bobbed backwards first before leaning in to complete it. His lips are warm. But he quickly pulls away so not to draw attention. His little cheeks get reddened. _

"_I just get really heated about baking. You didn't have to do that to shut me up." He mumbled._

"_Who says I was doing that to shut you up? Maybe I was doing it for myself." I argued._

"_Hmm. Even so, let's continue this picnic." He changes subject quickly, but I notice him sneaking glances at me and my lips._

_Next he pulls out a small cake. It is beautifully decorated with my name and a trident next to it. _

_Finnick_

"_It's magnificent!" I gasp. I then throw my arms around Peeta looking for a hug. _

"_Did any one of your customers do this for you?" Peeta asked._

"_Peeta? Do you think that I only think of you as one of my customers?" _

"_Well no. It's just. You are so under lock and key. I can't get into your head."_

_I cup my hands around his face. "Peeta. Haven't you noticed that I act so different around you? Normally I am so provocative and shallow. But when I am with you, I am the real me. I am nice, caring and loving!" Now it is time for him to kiss me._

_He pulls me in and locks his arms around my neck. I wrap mine around his back. His hands play a bit with my hair as he plants various kisses on me. I can tell he hasn't much experience in this affair, so I take over. I pull him in tight and guide him and tug at the hem of his shirt. His eyes are closed as are mine. This kiss, so different from the harsh and obnoxious mouths of the Capitol, different from Annie's, this one is so wonderful. No lust, just emotion. Yes, kissing Annie did have love behind it, but not nearly compared to this one. There is just no description. _

_Finally we break apart. Peeta looks a bit ruffled with a ruffled shirt, and red swollen lips. Then he starts to giggle._

"_Why are you laughing?" I ask. _

"_That was just so…. Perfect. It filled me with joy." He smiled. A pure white smile._

_We arrive at his home. He lives in victory village and his house is nice. He fixes me a glass of tea and we go to sit on his red velvet couch. We exchange some small chit-chat before he realises what we should really _do.

_I lean in to kiss him and he accepts. At first it is light and sweet. But when he begins to lean in I start my magic. I start to move my hands through his hair and part my mouth. He follows orders correctly. No, this is not like the other kiss. This one is full of fiery passion the other lacked. I put my under the edge of his shirt and rest them on his stomach. I can feel his abs working as he attempts to keep pace. I'm about to take it further when he pulls away._

"_Finnick, not now." He says. I understand. It took me awhile for Annie too. He flips on the television and I inch towards him so our arms are touching. He rests his head on my shoulder and our hands interlock. And we just sat there. In reserve and in peace._

* * *

><p>I am shaken awake by Katniss a second time. I glance down at my hand. There it sits with Peeta's pinky finger lightly interlocking with mine. My stomach flutters.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>K guize. There ya go. Hope ur satisfied for a while. Sorry for the wait yall!<strong>

**Please Review. That way I can know if ya want more of ^that, or if I should keep going along with the extreme sexual tension and nothing more. **


	8. Choices

**A fairly Short Chapter and I apologize for that.**

**And I sincerely apologize for the wait. Like omg I am so sorry, I waited two weeks to post this you guys must be like "did she drop off the face of the earth?"**

**I have just been busy with school and stuff and I promise that I will get better at posting quickly. Just wait for june cuz I will be like a Ninja posting and crap. **

**I do not own the Hunger Games in anyway possible... (such a shame)**

* * *

><p>Here I am. Trapped in this damned quadrant of the clock. The invisible walls hold me in while I am tortured.<p>

All around me I can hear them, the jabberjays. They call out Annie's voice, her screams, her pain. I know they aren't real. The Capitol must have manipulated her voice or something.

But even my reassuring thoughts can't block out the feeling that something seriously wrong is happening to her. I can imagine her strapped to a metal table, forced to watch her old games. Those games scared her. Even the slightest mention of them would set her off into a fit. Some call her mad, but she is my Annie. And I love her.

Or loved her. Have I really gotten over her? Or did I just put the pain of possibly losing her while I compete in these games just take route in an artificial love of Peeta? No. I know that latter is false. I do feel the love for Peeta that I have only felt for one other person, the same person whose screams are tearing me to the bone.

I sink against the transparent wall and sink to the ground. I know now that I still have feelings for helpless Annie. I know that she needs me as well.

But Peeta. I know our love is unrequited. All I have are fantasies. I don't even know if he likes me as a friend. But I feel my fate is intertwined with him. I can feel it.

Annie and Peeta. If I love Annie, I will be in my familiarity, my comfort zone. I will be at home.

If I love Peeta I will be following my destiny.

Without me, Annie would be in the care of another. But maybe they would not be nearly as kind to her as I am. Without me Peeta has Katniss, but if he loves me back…

The jabberjays screech out her voice more. I cry. I love her. I love him. All this is doing is making me have to think about them and how I love them both.

I know I have to choose between them; otherwise my mind would never be at rest between them. And suddenly I just can't do it.

I am going to lose my mind between these two. I am curled into a ball and sobbing now. Then suddenly the hour is up and the wall is gone.

I drag myself across the line that differentiated the jungle and beach. I dig my face into the hot sand. I can't look at Peeta, I know I wouldn't be able to handle it.

I then realise as I am in my depressive state, That I must choose. And I have subconsciously chosen.

I choose Peeta Mellark.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I'm kinda conflicted, should I stop the story at The end of Catching Fire or continue it into Mockingjay?<strong>

**Review**** Please :3**


	9. Premonitions

**Short Chapter**

**Im going to be on summer break soon so I will be able to update more often... Maybe I can update more than once a week! What is this witchcraft!**

**I do not own The Hunger Games**

* * *

><p>I lie there, trying to sleep. I can hear the two lovers talking, the range of their voice well reaching my position. I pretend to sleep instead. I open a single eye and look at them. They are so close they might as well be sleeping together. I may love Peeta, but I can see in the way he looks at her, and the way he speaks to her, he loves Katniss. I close my eyes trying to fall back into my fantasies.<p>

All I want is to submerge into my dreams. So I close my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>I open them and I am in another land. I am not on the beach or District 12. I am in a forest. <em>

_The mist is so thick I can barely see past a few meters. The tree trunks are about a foot apart each. There is an incredibly eerie feel about this place. It is not light hearted like the others. No it's dark. Scary almost._

_The quiet is piercing. _

_A arm curls around my mid-section and is joined by another, completing the hug._

"_Peeta," I whisper and close my eyes. _

"_Hey love." His voice tickles my ear._

_My body wriggles around in his arms so I am facing him. I smile down to him and kiss his forehead._

"_Look. We don't have time. They are coming." Peeta's face turned stern._

"_Who is?" I looked back at him._

"_The bad people," Peeta moved his arms from my waist to my neck. He pulled me in for a quick kiss. _

"_Oh we're just not going to tell me?"_

"_You will find out soon enough dear."_

_Peeta kissed me more hungrily. He greedily parted his lips and I did the same. This moment lasted forever. Then someone tapped my shoulder. _

_I broke away from Peeta and looked behind me. Katniss stood there with her bow and arrow ready. Her face looked fine, but I could tell by her eyes she was killing herself inside. _

"_We have to go." She informed us, hands a little too tight, lips a little too pursed._

"_Let's go Finnick" Peeta grabs my hands and we fly through the trees._

_Tree after tree pops right in front of me. All I can do is hope to dodge them. But they are just so tghtly grouped. It's inevitable._

_My face smacks right into a tree and my hand disconnects with Peetas. I heard him calling from somewhere ahead of me, but then I fall into blackness._

_And all I can hear is snarls._

* * *

><p>Again sorry for the short chapter<em><br>_

**_Please review!_**


	10. If We Are Going To Die

**Okay I'm suuuuuppppeeeerrrrr duuuuupppppeeeerrrr sorry for the wait. I feel bad. But I fave you a lil juicy chapter in compensation. **

**I do not own the wonderful stories known as the Hunger Games.**

**And I'm sorry for the wait.**

* * *

><p>With the crack of lightning I awake from my dream. My fingers dig deep into the beach and I reassure myself it isn't a dream. I blink once more and I am sure I am awake.<p>

I turn around to see them tangled up in each other's limbs. My heart pangs for the blonde once more and in a moment I compose myself. I relive Katniss of her guard duties, and I sit next to Peeta as we keep watch.

I look at him from the side of my view. His face seems flustered, and his lips were red.

"So," I ask to break the quiet.

"So," He repeats.

"How's Katniss?" I ask.

"She's great, the baby's great. It's all great." He smils.

I lean in close and whisper, "There is no baby is there?"

He smiles and inclines his head somewhat downward, telling me that is a straight _no._

"Knew it." I smile back at him.

"How much do you love her?" Peeta asks me, "How much do you love Annie. I mean, if we are going to die here you might as well let her know. We are on live television after all."

"I love her. I think. I don't really know anymore. All I know is that she needs me. I sorta need her too. But I don't know if I love her the same way I used too. You see she helped me get through all my 'trips' to the Capitol." I look down at the sand.

Peeta keeps quiet for a moment. He knew that this was a sensitive topic.

"When was your last trip?" He asks, trying to comfort me.

"Two weeks before the games. I was whored out to six people over one week. I got back three days before the reapings."

"Wow. That many?" He widens his blue eyes.

"It was a slow week." I answer. I feel my eyes burn as tears threat to make an appearance.

Peeta says nothing. He reaches out and places a consoling hand on my shoulder. After a bit I was done. I wipe the few tears from my face and look up at him.

"Thank you." I whisper. I compose myself and look over at the boy next to me.

"Do you love Katniss?"

"Yes. I do. I would do anything for her." He asks.

"I don't understand." I say slightly puzzled.

"What don't you understand?"

"Just being willing to lay your life on the line for someone isn't love. It's so much more than that."

"I know."

"I think part of her love for me is all for the game." He confesses; quiet so the cameras couldn't hear him. They might even be cutting away so the districts don't get the wrong idea.

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know. I can sort of feel it. By the way she talks, acts most of the time." He looks down.

It was my turn to console. I rub his back softly.

I should do it. I should tell him. Like he said before, if we are going to die we should let our feelings out.

"Peeta," I start, "I might not love Annie romantically anymore because I love someone else." I take a risk.

"Really? When did you fall for them?" He looks generally enthralled.

"At these games." I keep general.

"Well," he widens his eyes, "Is it another tribute?"

"Yes," I say reserved.

"Tell me!" he screeches in a hushed tone.

"If I tell you will you promise not to freak out?"

"Is it Katniss?" He seems a slight disappointed.

"No," I took a long breath, "It's you."

He sits back on his haunches. He seems so confused. Like it would have been better if I did say I liked Katniss.

I could take it back; laugh and say 'Gotcha!'.

But I don't think _I_ could do that. I look back at the younger boy. He is looking at me with somewhat teary-eyes.

"I—I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just said tha-" I start. But Suddenly Peeta leans in close.

He softly kisses me. And this is not a dream. This is completely real. I can feel him cry as I lean in as well. I place my hands on his hips as I kiss him back. But it only lasts a moment. He pulls back tears moving more freely and his breath ragged.

"I'm sorry," He cries.

"Why are you sorry?" I ask.

"I don't know," He begins to cry. I move to hug him but I don't know if it would be appropriate.

"Are you okay?" I place my hand on his shoulder and lean in and ask him closer.

Again he kisses me, but this time I'm more prepared to receive it. I get a bit more aggressive as he kisses me. I push my lips against his and I move my hands up and down the sides of his hips. And again he breaks it.

"Katniss," he whispers, "Katniss can't know. She can't know at all. She wouldn't understand. She can't—" he cries again. And until the sun rises once more he composes himself and we don't speak, touch or anything.

And we just sit. Waiting for an attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	11. Goodbye For Now

**ANNOUNCEMENT **

Okay, so I've decided to split Robins Eggs and Sea Foam into two stories. Mainly because I want to spend some time away from the hunger games and work on my writing. I know you all are going to kill me, but with this message Robins Eggs and Sea Foam is completed. I would have written one last chapter, but honestly I've tried hard to sit down and write but I simply can't do it without it coming out looking fake or unrealistic. Therefore I will not leave you all just hanging there, waiting for something to happen. I will leave you with a lovely preview of the next instalment of the story, The Changed and The Beaten.

* * *

><p><em>I am strapped to the table. As I emerged from a foggy sleep, I realize I am in the hovercraft. And it all came back to me. Saving him. Talking to him. Kissing him. Watching him get taken away. And More comes back too. I watch Mags die. Taking to Katniss. Greeting Johanna. Killing so many people. I ripped off a restraint and started to take off all the others. As I pulled myself down, I walked into a corridor. I saw other tributes but they all were asleep. <em>

_In a large white room I saw the rest of the people involved in the break out. I walked up to the table as a few notice me. Their faces seemed in shock. Most likely because I am only in my underwear. They must have expected me to put on more clothes or something. _

"_Okay," I placed my hands on the table and looked around at the others, "How are we going to break them out of the Capitol?"_

* * *

><p><strong>And Now I would like to personally thank each and every one of you readers for helping me with this story. Whether you reviewed it, followed, favourited, or just read it. This was my first story, and I am so glad people liked it. Stay prepared for the sequel! I will probably start it in September, so just keep your eyes open! <strong>


End file.
